Zerg's Brood Wars
by Puertorican
Summary: A young man is put upon a world of danger and death how will he over come his challenges.
1. Chapter 1:New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft or associated with it.**

**Chapter one: New Beginning**

Noctor was just any other person, he didn't have anything to complain about. He had a job , a girlfriend that he loved and a family that he cared so much for. But one night while he was driving from work late at night the road was very slippery. His car lost control and a terrible accident happened. Noctor did not survive the car accident as his automobile flipped over many times and crushed him inside. Ending his life forever. But no one knew that Noctor's life would have a new beginning elsewhere, a world where he would become familiar with.

**Day 1, Early Dawn.**

Warmth he felt warmth. He slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was tall trees and birds flying in the sky. He laid there for ten more seconds trying to go over what he had experienced before waking up. He reached up to the sky and realized he looked the same as he did before he died.

Noctor observed his surroundings to find nothing but trees, grass, flowers and not much wildlife. Noctor began to get on to his feet, he realized that he was not feeling any pain from everything that had just happen to him in his other life.

"What just happened?" he look at his hands and body. He was wearing rag clothes, something a medieval prisoner would wear.

Noctor was really confused. He didn't know why he was still living and where he was. He stood there for a few minutes and he decided to start walking in a random direction.

**5 minutes later.**

As he walked for a few minutes all he could see was just underworth. Noctor stopped at a small clearing and sat down on a log thinking on what he was gonna do after.

"what's going on here?, I kinda feel strange. I feel stronger and with more energy than before". He looked at his palm as he slowly close it into a fist.

He stood up and started walking, for what felt like forever. He did not see anything or anyone just small birdlike creatures flying in the sky, nothing like he'd seen on earth. These creatures were like bugs, but also had mammal features. The creatures looked no bigger than a foot long. But he was estimating their size since he could not actually measure the creatures from a distance in the skies.

"Weird i have not seen anything like this on earth, am I even on earth?" he asked himself out loud. But of course he did not get any response since no one was around him.

As he continued his little journey he spotted something unlike the bird creatures. He saw something flying above him, but this time the creature was on the ground 100 meters in front of him. He hid behind a bush of plants that cover his whole body.

"What?" he whispered to himself.

In front of him he saw one of his favorite creatures from a game, a standard starter unit Zergling. Noctor, still shocked from what was in front of him thought that the creature was nothing but a video game character back on earth and not a living creature in real life.

"How is this possible, a zergling?" He slowly backed up from where he was watching the zergling. Trying to back up backfired on him as he stepped on a stick thin enough to break at the slightest touch. The stick broke and made a loud noise alerting the zergling.

"Shit!" Noctor got on his feet from the crouching position he was in and started running. He knew that he could not outrun a creature he knew was made for pure speed and destruction. But he thought it was better to run than stay where he was.

Noctor was running an incredible speed that he did not know he had at his disposal. Noctor ran without looking back. As he ran he could hear the roar of the zergling and footsteps right behind him. This only encouraged him more to run even faster than he was doing a moment ago.

He manage to put some distance within him and the zergling and hide behind a giant rock that had a curve where he could easily hide behind. Breathing heavily he took deep breath as he held them letting them out slowly and calmly with making much noise.

"_I hope he doesn't find me" _He thought to himself as he hid from the predator who was chasing him down.

It had been 13 minutes before Noctor even considered coming out from his hiding spot. When he did, nothing was around. He felt relieved that he had made it from a situation like that. The first thing he thought about was that he had to find a spot where he could hide.

**2 hours later.**

Noctor could not believe he was still alive as he encountered other live zergling roaming around the area, but could not spot Noctor's presence as he hid himself carefully from them and sneaked his way past them.

Finally he found what he was looking for, a cave. The cave looked abandoned, not too big for any other creature to make it it's home. He simply made his way inside and looked around making sure there was no other zerg inside to make it his temporary home.

"I don't understand, how is this possible" he spoke to himself softly. "There are real zergs here and no one can tell me what's happening" as he finished his sentence he heard a voice so deep and cold it made his body shiver.

"time will reveal everything to you boy" as it spoke Noctor passed out. He felt nothing but darkness consume him and he blanked out.

**Day 2 Noon.**

"Ughhhh...wha..where am I" He looked around to find himself in the same place he was before. The cave he had found the day before. His body ached as he moved slowly up to a sitting position.

"Man I feel like i got hit by a train." he said as he moved his upper body slowly. "Ughh my head" just as he reached for his forehead, things kept popping up in his head, some information that was familiar to him in a way.

_Brood leader Bio energy: 100_

_Collective Bio energy: 0_

_Noctor Brood Collective: None_

_Evolve: Zerg Hatchery_

"Uh what's this?" he said as he read the new information on his head. "Brood leader?" as he thought about it his name popped up.

_Brood leader: Noctor ( current brood leader at moment.)_

"Am I like a celebrity or brood queen or something?" he said out loud. "I did always wanted to be something like that when I was a kid." he said softly after.

He stood up slowly making sure he didn't fall back down since he was not used to his body at the moment. "I can't go out there or I will die and thats for sure".

Noctor sat on the same spot for hours thinking of what he could do to go out there and survive in this new world that he was put on.

**Late Afternoon.**

"Ok I got to get out out this cave" he said as he got up and made his way out if the cave.

He searched around him for any possible threats but he could not find any. "Ok here we go" he said as he started to run slowly watching his surroundings, only a few minutes had passed when something happened.

"Huh... what's this." he ducked down barely missing the attack that would have ripped his head off. He dropped to the ground and started rolling at an amazing speed. When he got on his feet he noticed who had attacked him.

"Damn not you again." Recognizing the first zergling he had encountered the day before. But this zergling was different than the others. It was few feet longer and taller than an average zergling. Claws longer and thicker as if they were meant to kill. He could kill one of his own kind with ease.

Noctor looked around to see if there was any chance to escape from this vicious monster. "Stay back" he yelled. Slowly the zergling walked up close hissing bringing chills down his spine. "Fine if a fight is what you want then you'll get one" with a loud shout Noctor charged at the beast, the beast ran towards him and jumped on noctor, easily knocking him on the floor with all its weight. Since it weighed 700 pounds or more.

"Aghhhhhhh!" Noctor struggled to overcome the beast but it was no use as it was about to bite into Noctor exposed neck, he let out a final shout pure out of instinct. "Ahhhhhhh! Get off!" As his eyes glowed a super bright yellow color, overcoming his dark coffee eyes.

To his surprise the zergling stopped right before he took a bite into Noctor's neck. He saw a slightly glow of yellow in the zergling eyes. Slowly the zergling backed away from Noctor's body taking a few steps back and then the zergling stood still.

"Ok?" Noctor slowly got up onto his feet and wondered why he was not missing his neck. "Back" just as he said that the zergling backed up slowly. " turn around" it hesitated for a moment and executed the command that Noctor had told him.

"Am..do I have control over you?" He said as he slowly got closer to the zergling. He was only a few feet away, he kept getting closer and closer to the creature. It hissed at him and had to pull back his hand cause Noctor got scared, the only thing he could think of at the moment was how was he going to control the zergling and for how long?.


	2. Chapter 2: Learning the Ropes

**Chapter 2: learn the ropes**

**Day 2 early night. **

Noctor had been walking for sometime and his new companion had been on his tail at least 5 feet at all times. Noctor got used to it, he knew already it meant no harm.

The young man had not tried to talk to his new companion yet, since he did not know what to say to it.

The young man decided that he would return to his little cave. He took some time to remember where the location of the cave was.

As he kept walking, Noctor turned his head sideways seeing the zergling still following. Some of the terrain was familiar to him. As he walked he noticed that the ground was not dirt but a purple gel moss. He hadnt noticed this till now.

"What's this?" He asked himself as he kneeled down. Slowly touching the gel surface. "Hmm its soft" just as he finished talking the zergling took a chunk of the purple gel of the ground and began to chew on it like it was food.

"Why did you eat that?" Said Noctor. But he got no response from the beast. Then he continued to find the cave.

**3 minutes later.**

"Finally" he said as he got to the cave he was looking for. As he went inside he noticed something, the zergling stopped at the entrance. Noctor turned around and wonder why the beast wouldn't follow.

"Yo...you can come in...?"just as he said that the zergling came in the cave without any hesitation and laid close to the entrance of the cave, noctor was further in the cave sitting on a rock.

Noctor turned his body towards the zergling and tried to speak to it. "Can you understand me?" The zergling lifted it head and hissed quietly. But it still scared Noctor cause it was a dangerous creature that tried killing him early on today.

"Will you obey my commands?" Said carefully not trying to anger the beast. To his surprise it stood up and walked over to the boy. Noctor thought he was a goner, until the zergling put his head on his hand and nothing happend. After a short while Noctor couldn't believe what he heard.

"_I will obey your commands" _ with a cold almost booming voice.

"Y..you can...talk" the young man said scared. " how come you never talked to me before and why did you try to kill me".

_"You were prey. Not part of a brood, you were an easy target." _The beast answered.

"Then why not kill me now you could of before ?" He said not scared as much.

_"You are a brood leader, stronger, than I. I'll serve you brood master." _Said as he slowly bowed his head down showing his respects to Noctor.

Till that night Noctor was at ease as he knew he was not alone anymore in this world, but he will have to overcome harder tasks than what he had faced today.

**Day 4: noon.**

Brood Leader Bio energy: 236

Collective Bio energy:0

Noctor Brood Collective: Ravgar

Evolve: Hatchery

"So your telling me that there thousands of broods out there? " said Noctor in shock. These couple of days Noctor had been with Ravgar. Noctor was surprised it had a name. When he asked what it's name was or what he should call it he said Ravgar.

"_Yes there are thousands of broods out there scattered around this world, all at war with each other for territory, power, and control of other broods. But not all are fighting as there are some that are allies and work together when help is needed..." _Ravgar explained to Noctor how this world functioned .

The young man sat there thinking how he was going to survive in this world with so much threats. "So are there anyways to avoid war at all?".

_"No theres is not. Only way is to be destroyed or consumed by the opponent brood. Unless both sides prove their might to each other or both sides will reconsider on fighting." _ Ravgar responded.

"Hmm ok thanks I have learned plenty these couple of days." Noctor said thanking his companion.

Noctor stood up and walked close to the cave exit. "Ravgar are there any feral zerg out there?".

_"Yes there billions of zergs _out there _without _a _master _but _not too many feral zerg_s, _just me ." _ Ravgar answered getting up from the ground and he laid next to the rock Noctor was sitting on.

Ravgar found his way out of the cave. Noctor stood close to Ravgar since he said he would protect his master at all time. Because Noctor did not have any type of fighting skills or power's yet.

"Where are we going?" Ask the man

_"To look for feral zerg" _he said without hesitation.

"Won't that get us killed, just going out there and not knowing anything. .well you will survive since you know this place but I don't" Noctor responded quickly.

_"No worries brood master I will protect you at all costs even with my life as it belongs to you already." _

Noctor and Ravgar had found a way to talk without touching, like when he first spoke to him. Creating a new network that zergs use to communicate with each other when born into the brood.

Noctor was shocked from what he heard. "Your life belongs to me?" He said in a low whisper.

**20 minutes later.**

_"Stay close to me master" The zergling said_ as he sneaked around a group or feral zerglings.

Noctor kept quiet the whole time trying not to distract Ravgar from anything. Noctor followed him close .

There was 3 zerglings in the small group laying on the ground, one of them looked like he was getting sleepy but the other two were looking around and walking without care.

_"You have to try and control them, show your power, if they refused to join they will die." The zergling s_aid to Noctor as he stopped to look at him.

Ravgar could easily take care of the three zerglings as he was almost twice the size and had a lot more power and speed. Noctor even noticed this difference as he looked at both of them.

"But how will I control them, I don't know how I did it before?" Said the man thru the network connection.

_"You can do it master" He _said it ready to attack.

Right after that Ravgar jumped out of the rocks they were hiding at and surprised the zergling. The massive beast ran faster than anything Noctor had seen before. Ravgar was ripping and shredding one of the zerglings he caught off guard.

Noctor quickly jumped out of the hiding spot and moved quickly focusing on the eyes started to turn bright yellow and they gave out a bright glow of light. He was trying to gain control over the two zerglings that were are left. After a few seconds he let out a heavy breath out of exhaustion.

Ravgar had already returned to his masters side and remained close. The zerglings remaining were the one that stood and the other laying down.

Noctor failed to gain control. The zergling that was standing up let out a shriek and charged at Noctor. Ravgar intercepted the attack standing in front of Noctor.

Noctor slowly backed up as he tried keeping his distance from this fight. Ravgar let out a roar ready to tear up anyone who threatened his master.

The overgrown zergling charged at both of his opponents. Do to Ravgar's massive body and weight he easily crushed the opponent zergling, slamming its left scythe in it and bit his neck causing the openent zergling to drown in its own blood.

The feral zergling tried to defend itself by slamming one of it's own scythe on Ravgar side, but bounced off do to his hard carapace armor causing no damage what's so ever.

Ravgar slowly crushed the feral zergling neck and with a quick twist to the neck he ended the fight. Ravgar started to back away from the dead body of the zergling then ravgar tood in front of his master.

"Why isn't the other zergling fighting back like the other one " He said confused.

_"He is the newest member to the collective" R_avgar replyed. Noctor was already begining to feel a connection with the zergling in front of him.

"You're right i feel him in the network in my brood" Noctor replied quickly with excitement. " I am getting the hang of this now, I think i know what to do now."

Noctor looked around "Ok we should get back to the cave for today, we will try it again the next day". The zergling that had no master ran close to them taking Noctor's left side and Ravgar taking the right side as they walked back to the cave.

**A/N: Hey guys Puertorican here, just wanted to say thank you to does who are reading my story and you are awesome also please review my story, it would help me out a lot. thanks guys.**


	3. Chapter 3: Hunting

**Chapter 3: Hunting**

**Day 5:sunrise.**

Brood Leader Bio energy: 357

Collective Bio energy: 0

Noctor Brood Collective:

Ravgar-Zergling

Zergling: 1

Evolve: Hatchery

It was early in the morning both zerglings were standing on guard as they needed no sleep do to the creep giving them the energy to run and function without trouble.

The young brood leader was still asleep as he chose to sleep then stay awake all night.

Both zergling shireked at each other causing Noctor to wake up. "What's going on?" He said with his eye's tired as he got up from the hard rock ground he slept for the past 4 days.

_"Nothing brood master. Just friendly gestures is a way to communicate master"_ he replied.

"Oh i see and now that i think about it , do you know anything about overmind or heard anything about it" he said as he scratched the back of his head.

_"No master I have never heard anything of it" _he replied.

"Ok Ravgar I want to address myself as overmind for now on." He said hoping he would be ok with it. He was also relieved that there was no other zerg named overmind like the one in his video game.

_"As you wish, overmind" _said as he bowed down to show respect.

The other zergling bowed as well, then turned to the entrance of the cave and started to exit the cave.

"Where's he going?" Said Noctor.

_"To scout the area, he will be back in a while overmind." _Ravgar replied.

"Are you going as well?" The man stood up and stretched his body.

_"No overmind my first priority is you unless you order something else ." _He replied quickly.

"Oh I see we shall wait till he comes back from his scouting" he said sitting on the rock again.

**28 minutes later. **

"It's been a while since that zergling left. I can still sense him in the brood though." Still sitting on the rock.

_"Overmind you have the capability of seeing thru any zerg's eyes in your brood and even control them. If you focus your mind on that one zerg, you can see thru his eyes or choose to control them."_

"Really? Ok ill try it" Noctor began closing his eyes and focusing his mind and focused on the zerg network, on that specific zergling. It took time as it was his first attempt but he manage to do it.

**1/2 mile away.**

Noctor was satisfied with the results he could see thru the zergling, he could even hear and smell anything he had in that moment.

The zergling was scouting the area still with care trying not to attract any other zerg since he had been discovered once on one of his scouting missions, but he managed to escape it pursuers.

Noctor had complete memory of this scouting mission as if it was copied and pasted on his mind from the zergling.

So far the zergling scouted one group of 7 feral zerglings, another group of 4 zerglings and one group if 1 hydralisk and 5 zerglings.

Two groups had attacked each other. It was the one with 1 hydralisk and 5 zerglings vs 4 zergling the results of that fight was terrible for both sides, but only one group managed to survive.

The group of 4 zerglings got wiped out against the other feral group. One zergling from the feral group got killed, one of the 2 zerglings that died. the remaining feral group were 1 hydralisk and 4 zerglings, one of them was heavily injured and the others had minor wounds.

Noctor zergling captured the whole thing and continued its scouting mission after the fight was over.

As he review the zerglings memory he ordered the zergling to return, He also told him that he did a good job. Noctor could feel that the zergling 's morale increased and felt satisfied to please overmind.

It took a couple of minutes for the zergling to get to Noctor. When the zergling arrived Noctor asked "when a zerg gets injured how long does it take to heal?".

_"It depends on what kind of zerg, for example I am a zergling and it takes me 3 to 4 hours to heal completely if I were to lose a limb it would take 24 to 30 hours Overmind. "_

"Oh ok I got another question, do you have any idea how i can expand my brood? as you can see I got you and another zergling. "

_"Our best options is to hunt down other feral brood groups or solos so that you can gain control by showing your status or find a feral drone and create your own hatchery. Another suggestion, you can absorb more ferals since its easier then to look for the drone in parties." _He said while moving around in the cave and Noctor was watching him move.

"hmm I see" sitting on the rock with his hand on his chin thinking.

"_What is your will Overmind?"._

"I think we will look for more ferals groups so we can grow the brood a littler more before we head out and search for a drone."

"_As you wish." _he stood next to Noctor.

Noctor had made his decision and headed out of the cave. As he exited the cave he found his first member of the brood waiting for him eager to please his master. "Ok come with me" said to the zerglings.

"Now that I am familiar with this mind control or whatever it is, I can try harder and control more" he said to himself. "Ravgar where's the closest feral zerg group and numbers also the units?".

"_Theres a group that moves northeast 2 ½ miles from where we are Overmind. There are 1 Hydralisk and 4 Zerglings." _

"Ok that's our target we should hurry before we lose them." As he began to run top speed.

**15 minutes later.**

"Do we have element of surprise?" Noctor asked Ragvar.

"_They know we are coming". He replied quickly_

"Ok don't kill any of them unless I fail to gain complete control over them understood." he said strongly.

"_Yes Overmind" _answered Ravgar, as the other zerglings let out a hiss for a respond.

They were only a few meters from encountering the other group. When Noctor arrived with his group he saw all the feral zergs were ready to attack. Noctor came to a stop 50 meter away from the feral group. "Ok Ravgar protect me, if anything happens you stay back, I don't want to lose you" he said as he looked at his only one zergling and turned back closing his eyes.

Noctor began to focus his mind, a few seconds later the feral group made their first move. Two zerglings went to one side and the two others went to the other side, the hydralisk stayed in the middle and started to spike his needles. He was getting ready to shoot and he let out a loud hiss.

The four zerglings dashed at Noctor. They were trying to sorround him. They were on both sides and they were moving at great speed, well 3 of them were since one of them was weak and could not run at its full speed. Noctor began to get ready "Ok.." he said stepping forwards opening his eyes.

"AHH!" he yelled as his eyes Glowed super bright, they turned neon yellow "YOU WILL OBEY!".

In mid run all zerglings lost control and began to crash on the ground, rolling and flipping from the speed they were traveling on. as they came to a complete stop they started squirming around the ground as they were beign crushed. Making loud noises as there mental minds were being invaded by a more powerful mind.

The hydralisk began to squirm for a bit then shook it off and started to get ready to attack again. Slowly Noctor walked to the hydralisk as his eyes began glowing neon yellow. They got brighter and brihjter and he said "I SAID YOU WILL OBEY!" as he finished his sentence an invisible force pushed the hydralisk down to the ground laying flat as Noctor stood on the end of its head with his eyes glowing "Submit or die".

Right then and there the Hydralisk had been proven weaker and Noctor stronger. In reality they did not stand a chance as his mind was far superior than theirs. At that moment Noctor didnt realise that he hadpsychokinesis power at his disposal. He felt anger was consuming him.

After that Noctor stood still for a few minutes. As always Ragvar was right beside him keeping guard. Noctor used lots of his power which exhausted him. "Ok" as he said letting out a big breath. He turned and headed back on the cave's direction, he didnt even had to look as he already knew the way. Those who were ferals few minutes ago were part of his brood now. The zerglings got up after squirming around for a few seconds. It took a few seconds for the zerglings to realize that they had a master now. After discovering this they ran to their new master and made a perimeter around him just out of instinct, they were willing to defend him. The hydralisk suffered some damage as it was crushed down to the ground which broke some parts of its back armor and damaged muscles under its hard carapace. Slowly it got up and made his way to his new master. After a few minutes they saw their overmind head towards a direction and all they could think of was to follow him, as no orders were given that moment.

After walking for some time Noctor began reviewing his little battle. He wanted to know how to improve his powers. Even though he felt his powers were growing day by day he didn't want to be destroyed by any other zerg. Noctor stopped his track just before the entrance of the cave and looked up at the sky noticing that there were two suns instead of one.

**Day 8 : sunrise.**

Brood Leader Bio energy:747

Collective Bio energy: 0

Noctor Brood Collective:

Ravgar-Zergling

Zergling: 5

Hydralisk: 1

Evolve: Hatchery

This three days had been very quiet, Noctor had improved his control over his brood, he even gained access to their memory banks of their past. He went threw all their memories without a care as his zerg creatures did not care of their pasts only the present.

He learned of others broods close to his location, well not that close do to the huge size of this planet. So many lifeforce could live on it since it was so big. It was 7 times larger than earth and it had two suns. One day was close to 38 earths's hours. This planet had a diffrent type of environment.

The closest brood was named Nurkin. A size of 293 zergs and growing little by little. That brood was only 39 miles away from Noctor's location. Another brood was Tarluk brood a large brood number of 857 zergs. Their location was almost 200 miles away and they weren't a problem but Nurkin was the brood that Noctor wanted. He decided that he would wipe this brood out or absorbed them into his brood. That was the only thing that motivated him work hard on his power these last 3 days.

The only problem was that his brood was too small. He only had 7 zerg units including Ravgar that counted 5 zerglings alone. He was patient he worked and worked on his link with the brood network. He also practiced controlling them which increased his power little by little.

"Ok i think that's enough training." He said getting up from his meditation spot. "Ravgar we are heading out!" He said as he walked out of the cave.

_"Yes overmind"_ The brood said while following him closely. Noctor decided to hand over his control to Ravgar. Do to his high intelligence he could command faster than Noctor, and with pleasure Ravgar accepted this, for the overmind will increase his morale by a lot .

"I have felt a large group of 23 zergs close. It should easy to gain control over them as I have increased my power since last time I tried." Said walking in the direction he felt the zerg group were.

**57 minutes later. 5 3/4 miles away from Noctor's cave.**

"We are close" said all of his member of his brood. The terrain was all undergrowth, there were a lot of places to hide. Noctor didn't even prepare himself he just walked and looked around, he knew that his brood would protect him at all cost.

_"Overmind please stay behind us we will take the lead"_ as they all ran and got into a defencive position in front of the overmind. Noctor fell a few feet back letting his forces take the lead.

after a short while they saw the first zergling from the feral unit. The zergling was accompanied by 13 more zerglings and 5 more hydralisk. Noctor could not believe that he found one overlord and 3 drones, that was something he thought he would not encounter in this feral group. The overlord was a giant sack of flesh just floating in the air. Noctor could sense a high intelligence mind in him. The drones were all running around breaking wood and the rest roaming around. The overlord knew that Noctor's group was close as he could see a radius of 15 miles in each directions easily.

When they all came into view the feral group stopped what they were doing and faced Noctor's little brood.

After both group saw each other they began shrieking, hissing and roaring at each other but Noctor remained silent for the moment. The overmind focused his mind and closed his eyes as he spoke "perish or join my brood" as he finished he opened his eyes revealing glowing eyes penetrating the ferals zergs minds. After a short while he had control over 7 zerglings 3 hydralisks and all the drones. The rest of the ferals zergs began to lose morale. The remaining feral zergs turned on the ones that just had joined the brood and began attacking, slashing and biting each other to the death.

Noctor's forces advanced forward with great speed. Ravgar was in the front leading them on. they charged at the hydralisk, but the hydralisk had perfect range so he began shooting it's spine s through the zerglings. He managed to hit a feral zergling on the neck. One of the spikes went through one side and come out the other side ending its life.

Noctor did not want to risk it and join the fight as he could not fight physically with his opponent because his body was still fragile and human like . He could not do much at the moment. He stood at the same spot, and all of the sudden a spine hit his shoulder and another one landed on his lower stomach and the final one on his chest.

As he struggled to keep his stance he fell to his knees breathing heavily holding on to the spine on his chest. Ravgar turned in time to see his overmind had fallen to his knees. This pushed Ravgar to the limits seeing his master hurt. Letting out a loud roar stunning any zert creature in the battle. He charged at one hydralisk and devoured him ripping its limbs off with his mouth and digging his scythe onto its chest leaving a large hole after removing his scythes. The hydralisk had died long before he was done ripping its body appart.

The other hydralisk noticed that the overgrown zergling just took down one of its own so he decided to attack Ravgar. That was a bad decision because the other zerglings that were under control of Noctor were distracted which made them easy targets.

After some time the battle was over and all the feral zergs were dealt with. Noctor had lost 2 zerglings from the 7 he had gained, 2 of the hydralisk were heavily injured and all that remained was the overlord. None of Noctor' hydralisk had attacked it during the whole fight.

Ravgar hurried to his injured master to aid him to find. He found him on his knees. Noctor made a grunt when ravgar pulled out the spine on his shoulder "this doesnt hurts a lot, im ok".

_"Overmind your injured let me assist you" he _began getting closer.

Noctor held his hand up stopping Ravgar. "No no it's fine" getting up slowly holding on the spine in his chest. He yenked the spike on his chest and let out a loud scream as well with the lower stomach.

Ravgar just stood there looking at his overmind take out the spine out of his body. Noctor stood up and held his wound, and began walking to the overlord.

"Are you ready to submit to my brood" said as he stopped in front of the flying creature. "I know a intelligent creature like you can talk so speak at once." As his eyes glowed.

_"How can a creature like you manage to take away my feral zerg out of my control." _Said with a loud blummy deep voice.

"Easy I am much stronger than you!" Said With a cocky voice, holding his chest wound.

_"This is true and I shall submit to you..."_

"I am Noctor the overmind leader of this brood. Address me as overmind".

"Yes.. overmind" as he lowered it's head slightly still floating in mid air.

"Ok" Noctor said turning around in the direction of the cave "lets go home".

It wasn't long till Noctor arrived with his forces at his little cave. With 11 zerglings, 3 hydralisks, 3 drones and one overlord. The cave was too small for them to fit. He had to relocate.

**A/N: happy thanksgiving guys. Also review if you can take care guys.**


	4. Chapter 4: New Grounds

**Chapter 4: New Grounds**

**Day 9: Noon.**

Brood Leader Bio energy: 849

Collective Bio energy: 0

Noctor Brood Collective:

Ravgar-Zergling

Zergling: 18

Hydralisk: 3

Drone: 3

Overlord: 1

Evolve: Hatchery

After a day of traveling north, he got away from the other two broods that were close. Noctor had put a 100 miles distance throughout this day of none stop walking and running as they needed no rest.

They ha encountered ferals raiding party but got crushed do to Noctor being present increasing the brood Morales and becoming more vicious to protect their overmind. Noctor was able to gain control of 7 zerglings that he encountered thru the day but no hydralisk had shown all day just a small group of ferals zerglings.

"I think we put enough ground between the other two broods" as he stopped in front of the large group of zergs behind him. "Overlord keep watch. anything that comes 5 miles from us alert me".

_"Yes overmind" _as it began scanning the area within 5 miles from it's position in every direction.

"Ok " clapping his hand together "lets get to work" turning around. "Drone i want a hatchery at this spot" pointing right at his feet.

Information came to Noctor head that was again kinda familiar with.

Hatchery: main zerg collective base and breeding ground. Cost 500 bio energy. Time cycle 5 days.

"Hmm five day's I guess I can wait. Ok start morphing" as he moved from the spot he stood at and ordered one drone to the spot.

The drone crawled at the Spot it was ordered, to sacrifice itself to become something more than a drone. As it squirmed on the ground its body started to bleed this orange thick liquid, coating the drone as it still squirmed around.

**4 hours later.**

"This hatchery is going to be huge" as he was looking up at the giant flesh cocoon. "That must be at least 200 feet man and it still growing."

_"Overmind a group of feral zerglings approaches our location. 27 in total". _The overlord projected his words to his leader head.

"Hmm let them get here i think i'll deal with them my self, ill try something new i been think about." The man stood holding his chin. "Ragvar!" The man yelled.

The overgrown zergling hurried to his master calling _"you need my assistance overmind?"._

"Yes I do" as he let his hand fall from his chin. "I need you to search up a little to the north. Take all 11 zerglings with you." Said walking to the direction of the approaching group.

The three hydralisk approached Noctor from the back acting as bodyguards as they got orders to accompany him threw the connection in the swarm.

"Go Ravgar when you get 10 miles to the north, return home" putting his hands behind his back as he was along with the hydralisk.

_"As you command overmind" _he bowed and took off with all the zerglings.

"Ok" as he took a deep breath and let it go he focused his mind "hope this works".

Noctor waited at a large clearing that was surrounded by rocks and trees, it almost looked like an arena. As he searched the place he felt a tugging in his mind "what is it" said out loud.

_"Overmind the feral group will come visible in 2 minutes from you position I suggest retreat" the overlord spoke._

"No I'll stay" He replied.

_"Overmind you are out numbered withdraw for your own safety." _

"Attend to the hatchery while i am gone that's your task do not bother me no more until I am back understood. "

_"Yes overmind"_ the link was broken between him and the overlord.

Right as the overlord said the feral group arrived within 2 minutes. All the zergling scattered around the place surrounding the overmind and its 3 hydralisk. All hydralisk kept guard turning and hissing at any zergling that came close.

"Ok let do this." As Noctor opened his eyes glowing yellow he raised his hand and focused. Moments later nothing happened only zerglings continuing to run in circle and taunting the small group. All of sudden on zergling stopped at his tracks and left the group as if it tried to run but could not move anywhere as he squirmed and yelled out of fear as it kept getting higher.

Noctor let out a small smirk as the zergling was 50 feet in the air. "Now see what happens when you cross me" as his eyes glowed he threw his hand down. The zergling slam down on the ground with great speed which made it's body explode into pieces and parts of limbs flew everywhere.

After that moment all hydralisk began to open fire to the ones that were close, killing them instantly, shooting them in the head and exiting the other side.

Noctor wasted no time performing the same technique lifting another zergling and smashing it against a tree breaking part of the tree bark. 6 zerglings down, 21 left to go. The hydralisk kept trying to terminate the threat as fast as possible.

Noctor noticed their attack had changed. "Huh" as he notice they work together in synck. When the feral group attacked they attacked separate not at the same time cause they all act on their own will unless under a...

"No can't be" as he a zergling by its tusk that tryed lunging at him a near hydralisk sunk its giant scythe at its stomach piercing it and exiting on the other end. The hydralisk tossed the body aside and began shooting its spine at other zerglings. Noctor was surprised that none of the hydralisk had suffered any damage. When battling close the hydralisk had no trouble just charge on and met his opponent slicing, biting and slamming its long tail on them.

Noctor contacted the overlord. "Are you seeing this?" As he tried to keep his head onto his body and crushed the zergling with his invisible force killing it instantly.

_"Yes overmind, I can see it clearly their attacks there organized. Overmind they can be.."_

"Yes I know.. part of a brood, question is now which one?"

_"Their coming from south can be any of the two brood that laid over the south overmind. I recommend retreating now."_

"I will after I am done here". Killing another one by crushing its head with a great amount of force.

_"I shall wait for your return overmind". _Cutting the connection between them two

Only 12 were left as noctor used most of his energy against some of the zergling that were attacking. Noctor ordered all hydralisk to terminate all threat quickly as possible with the results Noctor was in shock. All hydralisk slide in great speed and did their own execution on each zergling. Wrapping around the zergling crushing it to death. Pined down a zergling with its scythes and shoot spines all over the zergling body. Other beat the zergling throat with its two splitted jaws. All stunned Noctor as how vicious this hydralisk were to protect him.

Noctor knew he had won the battle already with only 2 zerglings left now. All other were crushed, shot down, ripped apart. Noctor stood proud between the 3 hydralisk that protected him.

"If you can see me through your zergling eyes and hear me. Hear this, you are making a great mistake on revealing with me. You will and with much pain be crush by my swarm." As he finished his sentence all hydralisk open fire piecing the zergling in all parts killing the two remaining zerglings.

Noctor turned around and headed back to his hatchery with his 3 hydralisk slowly from being too exhausted from the battle. "That was too much than I expected." As he sighed and passed his hands in his slick hair while he walked back to his sanctuary.

"I need to increase my brood.. I might be able to do something about that before my hatchery is complete." Walking between his guards. "Overlord" he called out.

_"Yes overmind" _he responded once more.

"Can I send a wave energy to any nearby zerg to join willingly".

_"Yes you could overmind you can said to any nearby zerg that are willing to join the brood. But it come with price the feral groups might come in great number and attack us if they don't accept your brood call."_

"Ok I see now thank you I am heading back." The man responded.

_"I will wait for your return." _As the connection faded again once more.

**Back at the hatchery. **

Noctor looked around the area "Ravgar hasn't returned yet hmm." Noctor focused on Ravgar. He was impressed as he could hear and see what the creature saw and heard. He was still on the scouting mission.

"Ravgar" Noctor said to beast mind.

_"Yes overmind" _as he stopped his track and all zergling stopping also behind Ravgar.

"You done a good job return home. I need your assistance.

_"I shall return at once overmind."_ Turning around returning from where he came from.

Noctor waited for Ravgar to return it took almost half hour do to he had to avoid other feral zergs. Within roughly half hour Ravgar arrived. Quickly without any time to waste he hurried to it's master. _"I have arrived overmind what is your bidding."_ Standing behind Noctor as he looked at the gigantic flesh cocoon.

"Oh you're here... I was thinking of how big this hatchery is going to be. Incredible so huge can't wrap my head around it".

Ravgar stood silently behind Noctor. Noctor turned around "well sorry for that Ravgar I'll like to talk to you about things we haven't really talked since the first day we met. All you've done is nothing but to please me." Noctor looked in Ravgar eye's.

Ravgar stayed silent for a moment and came closer rubbing his head on Noctor right hand. Caught Noctor by surprise he noticed that within his overgrown companion, he felt satisfaction within him. Noctor sat at the closest rock he could find and began to pet Ravgar on his head and side, he just acted like a dog.

Noctor tried to access into Ravgars mind, into his past all he could see was pain, disaster, lost, confusion. He tap to his memory seeing everything that happen to Ravgar. First thing he knew Ravgar was not no ordinary zergling as he lived longer than any zergling. That explain his overgrown self he knew more and even developed a powerful mind of his own. Able to control small pack of any zerg, his limits were 47 units.

Beside his age and mind Ravgar had been in a brood at first lived in it for years but one year all went bad as his brood was at war with 3 separate broods trying to take his brood territory. They could not hold a war against 3 large broods the results Ravgar brood got wiped out of the map and its territory conquered. This was a burn to Ravgar for all his years of being a feral zerg looking for a new master to please and lift the burden he carried within him.

Noctor decided to leave it be and back up from his memories. Everything faded away revealing Ravgar standing in front of the young man. Noctor stood up and made his way to the cocoon growing in front of him and touched it and looked at Ravgar. "This will be your new home with me Ravgar" Letting out a big smile.

**Day 11: sunrise. **

"Yes I can feel it, it's growing a lot faster" as he looked at the cocoon right in front of him and the overlord right above Noctor. "Its going to be huge, took most of my energy and still taking it i am running low." Sitting on a rock.

_"Not long overmind and your first hatchery shall rise in my knowledge this hatchery is going to be 2380 feet tall and a mile radius wide"._

"Tell me what my hatchey is capable of doing tell me everything".

_"Your hatchery can spread creep a radius of 50 miles each direction. Produce 2500 zerg larva per day. A great shelter for all kind of zerg, even you great overmind."_

"Ok thank you that's not a lot but I'll find everything else on my own". Said while standing up and walking away. "well let's recruit more feral zergs, Ravgar come to me and bring 5 zerglings with you I'll leave my hydralisk and the 6 zerglings to guard the base".

_"On my way overmind" _responded quickly feeling him getting close by the seconds with other zerglings.

Noctor walked out the the giant clearing and to the undergrowth. "I need to find a good spot to sit and focus." Walking for a while he found a good spot. Ravgar as always kept close to Noctor at all times the other zerglings kept watch for any threat that could happen.

The young overmind stop at a good spot and sat on the spot. "This will do" crossing his legs and put his fists together in a mediating state and closed his eye's. "Ravgar keel watch for anything I'll try to send energy to attract a feral zerg".

_"Of course" _said while getting ready for anything.

The man focused his energy and held it together in one spot. As he put more energy in that one spot increasing the energy making it act like a magnet to the feral zerg. The range of the signal was 15 miles any sensing it that are willing to join the brood or to do that feel threatening and will eliminate the target.

_"Overmind I can see couple of groups of zerg heading your direction. 12 miles away" _the overlord informed it's master.

"Thank you, Ravgar prepare yourself and the zerglings you'll have company in a roughly 20 minutes there traveling in fast paste to us. I'll keep the energy high to attract more." Said still sitting.

_"Understood" _ the beast ready itself for battle if one does break. The Other 5 zerglings shrieking a sign they are ready for battle.

**18 minutes later. **

"There close" Noctor said still sitting in his meditation state.

The feral group was only 300 feet away but hiding stalking the overmind. The young man looked around seeing nothing only undergrowth. "Their close very very close".

_"I see them overmind do you want me to attack" _

"No let them get closer" said calmly with his eyes close.

"_Overmind there are 49 zerg within 300 meters from you". _The overlord budge in to the conversation.

"Ok ill handle it from here" as he stood up.

Noctor started walking forward in the direction of the hidden zerg were at. His eyes began to glow bright yellow showing his strength. "They either join my brood or perish!" Walking down a little steep hill. Once Noctor got close to the feral zerg he could see them all. Noctor stood in front of them as they looked deeply into the man's eyes as he still glowed.

They were all mostly zerglings and few hydralisk. The young overmind had not seen any feral hydralisk in this part so far, but 4 stood in front of him. It will be a fine collection to his brood because most in the brood were zerglings. He closed his eyes as he lifted his hand trying to gain access over their mind's to control them. There wasn't much that could stop him as his will became most important task to them as they were under Noctors control. As expected the hydralisk they were more trouble makers resisting into joining the brood. All four hydralisk stood as they hissed and growled at the man. all of the sudden all the zerglings surounded them. They turned and began to grow wild and savage to rip them oppen apart. The hydralisk noticed this one slid backwards to leave the place without a care ignoring what was at stake.

"Where you think your going" two zerglings jumping in front of the ignorant hydralisk stopping it at its tracks. Noctor walked closer to the hydralisk as he stood in front two hydralisk just 3 feet separated both creature tower over Noctor standing roughly 9 to 10 feet. The man stood 5'8 pretty small for a man.

As he stood there silently hearing both hydralisk hiss and roar at his face he still remained calm. He stood in front of the giant creature for a minute, as they settled down. Noctor looked into one of the hydralisk eye's and in surprise the creature began to lower it's upper body down low enough to reach Noctor hand. He lifted his hand getting a slight pet, the overmind did not move to hydralisk action. The creature was showing his intentions. Noctor began to pet his head slowly getting a hiss from the hydralisk of pleasure.

"You submit to my power" petting his head. "And you will you submit or perish"as he looked at the other hydralisk eyes while petting the other.

The young man stop petting his new member of his brood. And stood even closer to the hydralisk that did not submit. "I dont want to be a bad guy". As he ran his hand on the hydralisk chest. "Cause thats not who I am" dropping his hand. "I have plans for you both in the future. Submit and you will be safe under my control, you'll have a home to defend and brothers that will be there for you because we are all in this together". As he turned around. "You are all my children" as he stood in front of all the zerg.

All the zerg broke into roars and hissing showing their happiness towards the Overmind words. Ravgar was the happiest of all having to recover from his past losing his brood and now found in a new brood he can call family.

Noctor turned around facing the hydralisk again he was just talking . "Will you join not submit thru fear and pain". Noctor realized he that he was using fear and pain to take control over them. well not much pain as to those that didn't join died were they fought. The hydralisk joined willingly as he felt comfort within Noctor promise and performed the same move the other hydralisk did getting a scratch in his head. The other two hydralisk joined feeling safe under a new master.

"Ok lets go home" turning around heading the way of the hatchery with a smile.

**Day 11: morning.**

Brood Leader Bio energy: 935

Collective Bio energy: 0

Noctor Brood Collective:

Ravgar-Zergling

Zergling: 63

Hydralisk: 7

Drone: 2

Overlord: 1

Evolve: Hatchery

Noctor woke up because he heard noises of rumblings and dashing on the dirt. Screams here and there and shrieking. With hearing all this Noctor thought of the worst jumping to his feet and running as fast as he could out of the cave. While he was sleeping in the drone excavated for him as shelter. The man kept thinking of what was happening "are we under attack?" He whispered running of the cave with his heart pounding in his chest. The most he thought about it the faster he ran out of the cave. As he exited the cave he looked around for any threats he found none.

"Huh" as he looked at his own brood in front of him. "Are they playing around?" seeing his zergling running around chasing one another. Looking to another spot seeing another pair of zerglings wrestling with each other playfully, well not really it looked like it hurt a lot. Ravgar slowly approached his overmind stopping at his side.

_"It's a peaceful day. We are all enjoying our self if that is no problem with you overmind"_

"Umm..no not at all didn't think you all could do this i always thought you all just wanted to serve, always focus to do my bidding. I am glad you have this side as it makes me happy honestly seeing my children's play".

_"Yes we are glad that you find joy within us as your children." _Ravgar received a pet from his master. _"On another topic overmind we are one day away from the hatchery hatch overmind". _As he at a huge flesh mountain. It was really high and wide noctor had to relocated several time as it got wider and wider.

"Yes, I can feel the hatchery as it morphs in that cocoon. It's fascinating". Looking at Ravgar.

_"Yes overmind"._

"You can return to what you were doing." Walking away, the overgrown zerg ran in a direction that held a group of zerglings running around.

Noctor didn't have anything to do as he walked around. He looked up seeing the overlord up high in the sky. "Why is he so high, higher than the cocoon." Cover his eye a bit from the sun. "Overlord" he telepathically sent to the overlord.

_"Yes overmind". _He replied.

"Why are you so up high wanna come down?" Asked the floating beast that looked like a black tiny dot in a blue painting.

"It's my job to look out for the new brood, no threat detected within 25 miles". Said still on guard.

"So do you have a name? You are a high intelligent creature" asked the man.

_"No I do not have one"_

"Can I give you one?" Said with a smile.

The overlord kept quiet while the man though of a new name. Noctor put his hand on his chin rubbing it while he though about one. "I got it you want to be know as Forkar?".

_"I'll accept this name overmind with pleasure" _ answered the named creature.

The young man smiled as he made a new friend well something close to it.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry I took so long. But here is the four chapter, review if you can take care. I'll try to keep them coming sooner.**


End file.
